


Weekend at enid's

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Enid gets more than she bargained for when she invites rad and KO to stay the weekend at her house.





	Weekend at enid's

Enid was in a pretty good mood tonight, it was her parents 20th anniversary and they were taking a romantic weekend getaway, Enid was proud of her parents, she couldn't believe two people could stand each other each and every day for twenty years without going insane, and they were still going strong, and she really didn't mind having the huge spooky house to herself the whole weekend, oh, Enid her mom called entering the living room in a beautiful dress, how do I look, Aww, mom you look amazing, I'm so proud of you guys, she said hugging her mother as hard as she could. Thank you honey, you and your brother's helped keep this family together too, willamena said with tears in her eyes.

But are you sure you don't want to go stay at your aunts like Boris and icky did, I'm sure it would be pretty boring for you to sit at this house all weekend by yourself, oh no I'll be fine her house is way to boring for a teenager, well ok, her mother said reluctantly, but you are to call us if absolutely anything goes wrong, OK,OK, I promise I will. Just then her father entered the room, wearing his least tattered and torn tuxedo, well how do I look guys, he said beginning to flex, you look great to dad, Enid said fixing his tie, you both do, so is she going to your aunts hun, no Bernard she wants to stay here while we're gone, awww, our little winjas growing up, Bernard said grabbing her into a bear hug.

Dad I need to breath, oh sorry hun, it's just...your growing up so fast, your going to point prep academy, you've got a job, and now your staying at home by yourself the entire weekend, he said starting to tear up. It's okay Bernard willamena said hugging him, I told you we weren't going to be changing diapers and giving her her bottle forever, she said trying to comfort her husband. Chill out guys, you act like your leaving forever, your only gonna be gone for a couple of days, and I promise that I'll be alright while your gone, it's really not a big deal, Enid said reassuring her parents, I guess your right honey, we better get going then Bernard, okay hun, I'll go get our bags Bernard said, walking up the stairs to their room, okay Enid remember what I said, if you need us for anything don't be afraid to call us, mom I'll be fine, you and dad go have fun, she said giving her mother a goodbye hug. You ready hun, her husband said walking down the stairs with their suit cases in hand, absolutely hot stuff let's go, willamena said happily. So Enid walked her parents to the door, gave them one more goodbye hug, watched them get in their Hurst like car, and finally drive out of their long and spooky driveway, she was finally alone. She had the entire manor to herself, realizing this she glanced over at the giant plasma screen TV her family had in their living room and got an idea, just then she ran up to her room and grabbed every naruto box-set she had, grabbed some snacks out of the kitchen, and crashed down on her couch and had a huge binge watching session. Hours later, after seven box sets of her favorite ninja anime she was left with nothing to do, she thought about working on her latest DJ fireball tune, but she wasn't really in the mood. What was she to do she wondered in her head, she was so bored and she had two more days before her family came back, she didn't just wanna walk around a big house all along the entire weekend, but just then she looked at her phone and got an idea, I'll text my two favorite dorks and see if they wanna come hang out with me. So she did and she got pretty quick replies from both of them, KO saying yes with about thirty exclamation points, and rad saying sure, so she sat on her couch and waited for her friends to arrive. Meanwhile over at rads house he had just got finished watching a boring movie in his pajamas when he got Enid's message, so he went up to his room to put on his usual outfit, then afterwards went and told his parents he was leaving, mom, dad, I'm going to Enids for a little while be back later, Aww isn't that our little radeclease's girlfriend, his parents asked smiling, who Enid, eeew gross, we're just friends, he said hiding the blush on his face. Okay well have fun honey bear, his parents said pinching his cheeks. After he exited his space ship looking house, he got into his van and headed over to KO's house who was probably freaking out about going to Enid's house again. Mommy,mommy, yeah my little dumbbell, I can't wait to go to Enid's house again, it was so fun last time, well you three just don't get into any trouble, Mr gar said patiing KO on his head, and as rads van came into sight, KO literally started to do back flips he was so excited, hey little dude, your ready to go rad asked with a smile on his face. Are you kidding,I'm dying to go hang out at Enid's house again, he said jumping into the front seat of rads van, OK be safe and be good at enids KO, carol said giving KO a kiss goodbye, OK mommy bye, KO said waving goodbye to her before rad even pulled out the driveway. So what do you think Enid wants us to come hang out with her for, she usually doesn't like anyone going to her house, and she really didn't like it the first time we came over there, rad wondered, because rad we're her bffs now, she should always want us to come over, after all I would love it if you guys had sleep overs and stuff at my house, KO said smiling at rad. Soon they saw Enid's huge manor come into view, look rad were here, ko said standing up in his seat, and look there's Enid waiting for us, he said pointing to Enid who was standing on her old spooky porch in her witch attire buried in her phone as usual, as they pulled into her deserted driveway rad blowed his horn really loudly to try and scare her seeing that she was so focused on her phone, but instead of making her jump she just looked up from it with a small smile appearing across her face, she actually seemed glad to see them, rad thought to himself. As she walked up to the van, KO launched himself into the biggest hug he could give his spooky witch bff, I missed you so much Enid, thanks for inviting us over, KO said burying his self deeper into a hug, chill out brush head we just saw each other yesterday at work, yeah I know I just love spending time with you guys, he said finally letting go of Enid. Whoa your back in your witch suit, rad said noticing the familiar outfit, uh yeah I've worn spooky clothes my whole life , just not out in public, she said a little embarrassed by his statement. So what do you guys want to do, Enid asked smiling again, well what do you have around here to do, rad asked looking around, well I have a ps4 in my room with a lot of games, or we could watch a movie in here, I don't know if I'm ready to let you two see my room yet, Enid said beginning to rub her shoulder. Enid we're your bestest friends in the whole entire universe, and we would never judge or laugh at you because of how your room looks, KO said trying to break Enid's shy barriers down. Yeah, I'm sure your room isn't that bad looking, rad said trying to reassure his spooky friend. Ugh okay fine, we can go play some naruto or something in...my room, Enid said reluctantly, so she walked them up the long and winding flight of stairs into the spooky picture filled hallway, and finally up to a door that said Enid's room stay out, no trespassing, and had plenty of other keep out signs decorating it. They all stood silently at the door for a moment, and reluctantly Enid began to slowly turn the knob and open the door to her room, whenever she finally did the room was filled with shadow boyz posters, bookshelves for her manga and witch books, their were different pairs of gars crop tops and witch dresses strown across the room, and both of the windows were blacked out with the darkest curtains ever so no one could see into her room,also she had a queen size bed lined with purple sheets, comforters and pillows with her old headless teddy bear laying right in the middle of it, this definitely was Enid's room, it had her written all over it. Wow Enid I love your room, KO said jumping into her arms and placing his finger on her nose, it's so you, thanks cute stuff, she said tussling his hair, yeah I don't know what you were so worried about Enid, your room is awesome, rad said looking around at all her cool stuff. Well you guys ready to get your buts kicked at naruto or what, she said turning on her ps4 and flat screen TV, YEAH!!!, KO and rad said in unison excitedly. Well who's got first go then Enid said holding up her purple ps4 controller, that would be me, rad said beginning to flex his huge pecs, I think I can take you at this lame game, okay your funeral, Enid said as she picked her best character and began the battle. But rad whom had never played the game before, quickly fell to Enid's might. Afterwards KO wanted to get slaughtered by his best is, which he quickly did. But as the two friends battled each other rad looked around the room at all of Enid's stuff and something caught his eye, it was a dusty old book shelf filled with old and sinister looking books, so out of curiosity he got up off of Enid's bed and walked over to them, but before he could touch them he heard a yell from Enid's mouth halting him instantly, what are you doing over there, she asked shooting him a mean glare, I was going to check out these old books, rad said attempting to grab one off the shelf, but before he could Enid poofed over to him and grabbed his hand stopping him dead in his tracks. Don't touch those there off limits, she said with fire in her eyes, Aww are these your diaries Enid, rad said playfully, no there my old spell books my parents use to make me practice in, practice what?, rad said still looking at them curiously. Ugh you know, spells and junk, Enid said shrugging her shoulders, need I remind you they've always wanted me to be a witch, so they had you practice in these rad said starting to back off, yes every birthday, Halloween, and sometimes just out of the blue my parents bought me spell books, and I practiced in them sometimes, but as you both know my true interest was in being a ninja, which might I add I'm doing a pretty good job at, Enid said loosing the mean look in her eyes. Fine I'll just get back to losing to you then, rad said walking back to her bed and picking up his controller for a rematch. A little while later after getting constantly slaughtered by Enid, rad and KO were a bit tired of playing the game. So what else do you got to do around here Enid, rad asked beginning to yawn, well we could watch a funny movie or something, YAY!!! That sounds awesome, KO said jumping up and down, okay sounds good, I'll go make us some popcorn, Enid said beginning to walk out of the room, oh and don't touch those books when I'm gone rad, Enid warned. But of course as soon as she left the room, rad ran over to her witch books, rad you really shouldn't touch those if Enid doesn't want you to, KO said trying to convince rad to stop what he was doing. I'm just gonna take a quick little peak KO, it's no big deal, he said grabbing the creepiest book on her shelf, it was very old looking and covered in dust and as he attempted to open it he was stopped, due to a lock that was keeping it sealed from prying eyes, oh man it's locked, rad said still trying to open it, well that's to bad, I guess you better put it back then, before Enid see's you with it, KO said warning his nosy alien friend. Tch, a little lock won't keep me from reading it, behold, he said shooting a small beam from his finger, I know how to pick locks with my finger beam, rad you really shouldn't do this, Enid has a right to her privacy, KO said forcefully at this point, quite KO, I've almost... Got it, he said popping the lock off of the spooky old book and slowly opening it up, and instead of being able to read personal things about Enid, the book released a dark and evil looking light that was making an evil hum, and shot up through Enid's ceiling, rad what did you do, KO said looking up at the loud and evil beam of darkness protruding into the night sky, I don't know brush head, I don't know. As they kept looking into the darkness which seemed to go forever and not have an end, they started to hear mad and evil laughter echo from it, and before they knew it, the beam and the loud hum it made had began to fade away and stop, but afterwards all was not right, in fact something was very wrong. Meanwhile Enid who couldn't help but see and hear the dark beam from her kitchen ran up to her room to see what her idiot friends had done, and as she made her way back into the room she was shocked to see the giant hole in the ceiling and rad and KO both laid out on the floor, what did you guys do!!!, she yelled at them, nothing, rad said with tears In his eyes, KO what did he do, Enid asked knowing that KO would be honest about the situation, rad picked the lock on one of your witch books, and when we opened it this loud and scary light came out, and we could hear this evil laugh, he said sitting up and wiping the tears off of his face as well, and as Enid looked up into the night sky she could also hear the evil laughter they were talking about, but not only that she could also see four sinister looking specters flying in circles around her house laughing and cheering, and it was then that she knew exactly what rad had done. Oh no this is bad, Enid said starring up at the four creepy ghost in the sky, what did you have in that freaking book Enid, rad said regretting the decision to open it, well...let's just say that spanky and crudd weren't our only ghost, what, what are you talking about, rad said barely able to hear himself think over all the ghostly laughter, years ago we had like five or six ghost haunting our house but they were too wild and mischievous so my mom sealed them away in one of my spell books, so I just let them out, rad said in shock by what he had done, yep, that's how stupid you are, Enid quipped. But before any of them could say anything else, the four ghost flew at Enid with revenge in their eyes, well,well,well, if it isn't little miss wanna be ninja, all grown up, one of the ghost said looking at Enid, these ghost were similar to spanky and crudd, one of them was wearing an eye patch with a hat turned backwards, another was short, he wore a bandana, and had a golf club in his hand for some reason, the third was the tallest and had a hockey helmet covering his face and a hockey stick, the last one, who was the one talking to Enid, had a monocle in his eye a top hat and a British accent, all in all they were pretty stupid looking up close the three heroes thought to themselves, but Enid knew that they were trouble and had to get put back in that book. So why did you say your mom sealed us away again, the British ghost asked, you guys were to rambunctious, you always destroyed the house and played mean pranks on everyone, at first it was kinda annoying but over time you guys got really dangerous, we had to do what we had to do, Enid said trying to keep the peice with the clearly angry spirits, just then the four ghost all began to laugh in unison hahaha,dangerous she says, you don't know the half of it princess, the ghost with the bandana and the golf club said,alright boys sound off, Roy, the golf club ghost said, don,the hockey helmet wearing ghost said, john, the eye patch ghost said, and I am their leader sir James, the British ghost said, umm we don't really care what your names are, rad said clearly confused by all this, very well then, destroy this house boys, James said sending his ghostly friends all through Enid's house with the intent to ruin it. Oh no Enid their gonna destroy your house, KO said even though they could all hear what the ghosts said, yeah I know, we have to get them back in the book, Enid said picking up the old spell book off the ground and dusting it off, how do we do that, rad asked curiously, all we have to do is sneak up on them and open the book, it'll pull them in and seal them away again, okay then what are we waiting for, rad said taking the book from Enid and running after the tallest ghost don, who was floating through Enid's hallway trying to break all of their pictures. Hey ghost freak, rad said levitating the book into dons face, read this, he said watching as the ghost got pulled back into the book very violently, wow rad good job!!!, KO said congratulating his bff, it was nothing little dude, rad said flexing his pecs, umm may I remind you that there are three of them left, Enid said snatching the book away from them. Just then they heard loud bangs coming from the living room, so they rushed down the long hallway urgently to see what was going on, and when they entered the living room they were shocked to see the ghost roy and the ghost john, beating up spanky and crudd, you losers were always the favorites, you losers didn't get sealed away, and you guys didn't have to live in some lame book for all these years, the two angry ghosts said kicking the two ghost that Enid did like around, hey KO you thinking what I'm thinking, Enid said holding the book up, yeah Enid!!!, just then KO jumped up into the air and shot a huge power fist hitting both ghost who were to busy beating up spanky and crudd to notice him, right into Enid who was holding the book open thus sucking both of them inside of it. That's two down one to go Enid said throwing the book up and down, just then the leader James phased through the wall and made his presence known to the three heroes, I swear to you I am not going back into that book, oh yeah well how are you going to beat us, rad said flexing, you know im not the leader of our little group for nothing, just then the final ghost grew bigger and bigger until he was so big he was about to break through the house, now what do you think of me, he said now stories tall, you still suck, Enid said high giving rad, we'll see how you talk when this place is rubble, the ghost said tearing up everything in sight, oh no my moms gonna kill me, Enid said looking at all the mess around her. Hey I've got an idea, KO said taking the book from Enid and jumping into the ghosts face with it, hey James, I bet you can't eat me, KO said flashing the ghost a silly face, how darebyou insult me boy, just for that I will eat you, the ghost said swallowing KO instantly, oh my cob KO!!!!!, Enid screamed in horror, no little dude, rad also yelled, hahahahaha, and you two are next, the ghost said beginning to reach for them, when all of a sudden, something happened, I...I...don't feel so good, the ghost said gripping his chest, then Enid and rad started to notice that the ghost was quickly shrinking, wha....what's happening to me!!!, he yelled as he was sucked into the book, with KO in the center of him holding it open, and as soon as the huge ghost was sealed back into the book, Enid and rad rushed over to there little friend to see if he was alright. How did you do that KO, they both asked in unison clearly shocked by what KO had accomplished, well do you remember the time I got ate by chameleon Jr's giant dad, umm no but you've told us about it before, well when I did I spilled my dragon, dragon, burritos inside of him and it made him start breathing fire cause it was so hot, so I figured if I got swallowed by the big ghost and opened the book inside of him, then it would've sealed him away, KO said shrugging his shoulders. WOW!!! That's awesome KO, his friends both complimented, we should really start giving you more credit cute stuff, Enid said nudging his shoulder, yeah you beat box man Jr, tamed tko, leveled up to the same level as me and now you beat this ghost, you really are gonna be a great hero before you know it dude, rad said picking up KO and hugging him, with Enid soon joining in, in a friendship hug that lasted until Enid opened her eyes and saw the mess that the ghost created through her house, it was destroyed it looked like a tornado ran through it, she knew she had to clean this all up or her parents would kill her, she knew she couldn't let them see the house like this especially right after their anniversary, oh no, what am I going to do, look what they did to my house, my parents are gonna freak out if they see this, Enid said freaking out, don't worry we'll help you clean it, rad said placing his hand on Enid's shoulder. So they ran through the destroyed house cleaning everything as best and as fast as they could, praying that they would be able to get it done before Enid's monster parents came back home, even spanky and crudd were helping out, and eventually after what seemed like hours of endless cleaning, everything seemed to be back in order, and after they were finished Enid made sure to burn the witch book that the ghost we're sealed in so that this would never happen again. Whew thank you guys for helping me clean all this up, Enid said thanking her friends, it was nothing after all I'm the one that kinda...sorta...caused this, rad said scratching his head, yeah your right about that, you did cause all of this, Enid said giving him a mean look, but despite everything that happened...I think I've had a great time hanging out with you guys, Enid said beginning to smile, yeah I have too!!!, KO said latching onto her in another huge hug, me too, Enid I love coming to your house, rad said joining them, so do you guys wanna stay the rest of the weekend, Enid asked curiously, heck yeah!!!, KO said excitedly, of course, rad happily added, OK well what do you guys wanna do for the rest of the night, Enid asked, are you kidding, let's get some sleep, rad said rubbing his heavy eyes, yeah we're do we sleep, KO added, you both can make pallets on the floor in my room, Enid said actually glad that they we're staying again, well let's go do that, I'm pooped, yay!!!, last one to Enid's room is a rotten egg, KO yelled as he tan up to her room, not if I beat you two dorks there first, Enid said proofing ahead of them, all in all this was going to be a pretty fun weekend, Enid thought to herself. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Could somebody tell me why all my paragraphs go together about two paragraphs in, because I space them out in the story but whenever I save it to work on later it puts it all together and I don't know how to change it, please read though, this is a good one.


End file.
